High School FootLove
by Iluvsonicfanart
Summary: Football is my love and my dream, nothing can get in the way of that, I'm sure of it. If I think that's true, then how come only this person can make me doubt those decisions? Why do their quirks and annoying behavioral traits that they only seem to acquire make my heart race and feel like I'm flying? I want to hate this feeling... but I don't?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, second try at a story and I hope this one's better. I hope ****people actually read this and review, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Please, enjoy the story!**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the ball land safely into the hands of the wide receiver. Bursting forward, my jaw clenched tighter against the mouth guard placed snugly in my mouth, slowly gathering saliva. My arms reached out and I collided with the giant twice my size before impressively bringing him down. Cheering fans nearly burst my eardrums as I looked up to the scoreboard.

We won.

Pushing myself up from the ground, I watched as our wide receiver, Shadow, stood coolly at the end of the field receiving pats on the back from our other teammates. Sighing with relief, I looked down at the behemoth at my feet rubbing his sore shoulder.

I offered him my hand, "Good game." I said, grabbing his far larger hand and pulling him up with ease.

"Yeah, you too, man." He answered back gruffly, removing his helmet and letting his sweaty hair hang loose from confinement. "You must work out a lot," he started, looking down at my small figure, "you're probably one of the first to take me down alone, which I don't understand with your small size and all." He finished, looking at me in wonder and question present on his face.

"Yeah," I answered with a humorless chuckle, "The guys make sure I get in a work out everyday, with me being a girl and all they think it's a disadvantage." I scoffed, "Idiots."

The guy looked down at me, wide-eyed, shock and disbelief sketched onto his features, "Y-you're a girl?" he asked, looking me up and down, a blush of embarrassment finding its way to his cheeks.

I nodded, smirking as I too removed my sweaty helmet, releasing my long locks of pink pulled back in a ponytail. My deep, forest-green eyes slightly covered by my pink bangs found their way back to the large, sweaty football player. His amazed eyes never left me, his face of shock turning into one of adoration and infatuation.

"Uh, uhm, my name's Storm by the way. Y'know just in case you're wonderin." The burly guy said shyly, scratching the back of his head while he walked beside me.

I nodded, "The name's Amy." With that, I turned back to my team, walking away and leaving the grey albatross standing there dumbfounded.

"You good for nothing sacks of shit played well today, I'm proud of you." the coach started as our hot sweaty bodies huddled around him, "Now you maggots better do the same thing next week or I'm gonna have your asses handed to you carved on a silver platter! Now, hit the showers!" We yelled back in obedience and did what we were told.

As I was walking back I heard a shout of my name and I turned. A red echidna jogged to my side and slowed to a walk once he reached me, "Nice tackle out there Amy, good blocking on your part." He greeted, patting me hard on the back.

"Thanks Knux, you too." I replied after regaining my breath from his powerful slap and giving him one of my own, which he didn't falter to. This dude was my best friend, the bestest (he's so awesome I had to make up a word) friend a gal could have. Most of the guys on the team are like my older brothers, but this guy was like basically the real deal.

"So, you showering with us again, or have the cheerleaders stopped harassing you?" He asked, hiding his concern in his gruff voice. I sighed, rubbing my face as I thought about going to the girl's locker room. My only friend on the squad couldn't make it to the game today, so I wouldn't last a second in that lion cage.

"I think I'll have to take you up on that offer, Knux." I said tiredly, "Rouge isn't here today, so I doubt I'll last long without her in there."

Knuckles shook his head, "I don't get why you don't just pummel those cheer pansies yourself, it's not like you couldn't." He grumbled, adding that same opinion for the third time already.

"I know Knux, but it's not worth it when I could just shower with you guys. You have those separate showers and the team's basically my family so what's the point in getting suspended and kicked off the football team when I could just avoid it?" I said once again to his repeatedly asked question.

"Alright, whatever." He said in surrender, opening the metal door for me as he motioned me inside. The first time I was in here I was nervous, embarrassed, and disgusted at how much of a mad house it was in here. Sweaty, shirtless guys shoving each other around and yelling, completely comfortable with each other in the body odor infested zoo. Now, it was just normal to me and just part of the ritual, making my way past whipping towels, annoying pats of good jobs on the back, and avoiding running, naked, football players in towels.

Now, I know what you're thinking wouldn't you get catcalls and flirtatious acts on your part for being the only girl in a locker room full of naked boys?

Well, no. I mean at first, I guess the boys were a little shocked and weirded out at the thought of a girl being in the same locker room as them, but after a while they seemed to grow used to it, acting as though I were a little sister to them and treating me like one of the guys because basically to them I'm not a girl, I'm Amy- it's a little insulting. This can be both good and bad.

Bad if you're in a locker room.

I felt my ass get whipped by a towel, my head snapping back around to see a laughing armadillo giving me a cheeky grin. I growled and was about to reach for a towel of my own when Knuckles stopped me and shook his head, "It's not worth it."

"Aw, c'mon, the little punk deserves it," I scowled, reluctantly keeping my hand away from the towel. "YOU HEAR THAT, MIGHTY! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU SHELL-HIDING SON OF A BITCH!" The only responses were a couple of dudes ooh-ing and Mighty cackling from the other side of the locker room.

"Alright you she-devil, the showers are that way and please," Knuckles looked at me with tired and fed-up eyes, "don't pick any fights with anyone again. Alright?"

I gave him a salute to which he nodded to and walked away to go take his own shower. I sighed and began my trek alone to the back of the locker room to take a well-needed shower. On my way I felt a mass collide with me, the force knocking me down to the cold, disgusting, concrete floor.

Shaking my head and rubbing the new bruise on my ass, I looked up angrily, "Hey, watch where you're going, you colossal wall of meat!" I growled out, only to see Shadow standing there emotionless, looking down at me with a cold blank stare. I caught my tongue before I could smart mouth him anymore.

"Oh, Shadow. 'Sup?" I waved sheepishly, picking myself up off the floor quickly, only then noticing an amused, cobalt blue hedgehog standing next to him, "Uh, good touchdown today, man," I started again, trailing my eyes to anywhere but his disciplining face. "So, would you look at the time … I need to take a shower," I was about to make my way around him and the blue dude until he stopped me-

"Rose, I'd like you to meet someone." He stated standing in the exact position he was before I tried my escape.

Shadow. This scary hedgie was basically the really, annoyingly, protective older brother you wish you had until you have one. I've only had one boyfriend in my life and when I took him to meet Shadow the dude literally had the shit scared out of him from one accusing look from Shadow and a private talk I wasn't allowed in on. The stupid son of a bitch.

"Uh, who's the lucky guy, Streaks?" I asked him, refraining my annoyed groan and turning around to face him and the obvious guy I was supposed to meet.

"This is Sonic," he introduced, motioning to the cobalt hedgehog standing coolly beside him, "He's going to be your apprentice for the rest of the day. You are to show him the ropes and teach him our plays. This is going to be the new wide receiver that's replacing Silver, who's asked to play a different position on the team." He finished, ignoring the shocked looks both blue dude and I gave him.

"W-wait," Sonic started, looking between me and Shadow, "This is the player your were talking about? Huh, I thought she was just here to have sex with one of the football players and was on her way out." He made a face, "Can girls even play football?"

I felt fire devour my eyes as Shadow face-palmed and muttered, "Wrong choice of words," to the blue hedgehog before I snapped. I stomped up close to his face and leaned in,

"Listen, Bub, you _don't_ wanna mess with me. I don't wanna have to bloodily rip the vocal cords from your throat to shut that big-ass moth of yours, you good for nothing asshole. Now, find some other puppet to do your bidding, Shadow, because I AM NOT taking care of this douche bag." The words found their way out through my teeth as the hedgehog stared back at me with raised eyebrows.

"I guess someone's got mad cow disease. Either that or worse, she's PMSing." He said the proposition innocently, giving me a devious smile and looking over to Shadow, "Are you sure she's safe to be around at this time of the month?"

Before I could strangle the bastard Shadow held me back and growled, annoyed, "Both of you better shut the fuck up or I swear, I'll kill you both slowly and leave your bodies in a ditch where I can't deal with you anymore." His cold, red eyes went to me, "Rose, you were the last person to join this team, so it's your duty to show him around. And Sonic," his glare turned to the douche, "You so much as upset her again, I'll have you personally mangled with an old rope until your eyes pop out and burst from pressure." With his calm, collected voice he sounded like a serial killer psychopath. I was used to it, not so sure about Sonic.

"Alright man, no problemo, I'm sure, uh, _Rose_ here will get along beautifully with me and our relationship will blossom into a magical friendship." It sounded like a joke, but he sounded so serious I just couldn't tell.

"Chaos, Amy, I thought I specifically told you no to get yourself in a fight today. You even saluted, how… why… you know what, it was a stupid favor, I shouldn't have asked it." Knuckles made his presence noticed as he walked over to our 3-man-group soaking wet and in nothing but a towel.

"You haven't even showered Amy!? What the- who's this guy?" Knuckles stopped his rant and pointed to the blue freak. Blue Freak was about to introduce himself when Shadow interrupted once again.

"Newbie. Rose is going to show him around and teach what to and what not to do. Rose, your shower can wait." Shadow turned to me and started dragging me by the arm to the door, Sonic following happily behind.

"Fuck you, Shadweeb! Let me take my fucking shower, I smell like shit!" I complained uselessly as Shadow turned back around and shut the door in my face. I think I literally felt heat radiate off me as I was left with the blue douche and four hours of daylight.

Sonic tapped me on the shoulder, making my head whip back to face him, "Okay, uh, stupid question, but is your name Rose or Amy? Two dudes called you different things and I don't know what to believe."

My hand met my face, this was going to be a long four hours.

Damn it.

**How was it? was it interesting? Keep or Delete? Also, what position should i make Knuckles? What would be good for him? I'll ****take as many answers** **as i can get. Stay tuned for maybe a next chapter if you want it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic followed behind me, whistling an annoying tune as I scowled forward. We were making our way down to the field, under the stupid orders of Shadow. The blue nuisance made me want to punch him square in the throat, but I promised Knuckles I would try not to.

"So, Amy Rose, what was it that we were supposed to do again?" Sonic asked me from behind, using the name I clarified twice for him. I groaned, looking at him from the corner of my eye before answering him.

"I'm supposed to show you around and tell you about our team." Sonic raised an eyebrow, "So," I continued, "please tell me you know how to play football."

"Of course I do, I wouldn't sign up for it if I didn't know how to play." He responded as if it were obvious before chuckling and looking away.

"Well, then, Shadow will be in charge of showing you our plays because he changes them every so often." I started, turning around to look at him as we entered the field, "I guess I'll just tell you about the team then, who would you like to know about first?" I looked at Sonic expectantly, waiting patiently for his answer. The blue-haired boy jokingly put a finger under his chin in thought, a humming sound vibrating loudly in his throat.

"You."

I stared in surprise at Sonic, his smiling face making me give him a small one in return. Maybe this douche wasn't so bad after all. Nobody asks about what I do on the team.

"Um, well, I play left tackle and I've always been interested in football. I'm a bit of a bitch when I want to be so I'm sorry if I lash out at you, which I've already done," he chuckled, "Knuckles saw me demonstrate some strength and decided I would be great on the football team. After convincing coach I was good enough he let me try out and the rest is history. I made friends with the team and Knuckles showed me the ropes." I finished as he crack a friendly grin, "Who else would you like to know about?"

His eyes trailed upward in thought, "Well, what about Shadow?" I looked at him dumbly, his playful, emerald eyes staring straight into my forest ones.

"Um, Shadow. He's a bit... different …" I trailed off questionably as Sonic kept his eyes on me, "Well, to start, he's the other wide receiver and is pretty fast on his feet, even without his rocket shoes. Those things make him go at least the speed of sound, but he's not allowed to use them during the game of course, which sucks, they would've been a great asset to the team. Other then that, he's a bit of a dark character, takes a while to get on his good side."

As I finished Sonic looked at me with a humorous expression on his face before bursting into a fit of laughter. I stared in bewilderment as he kept on laughing his ass off. I decided to break his span of hilarity.

"What's so funny?" he looked at me and snorted, holding back the chuckles that wanted to push past his lips.

"Well, here you are complaining that you cant have someone moving at the speed of sound on your team when there's a guy who can right in front of you." he finished it off with a cheesy grin and a wiggle of the eyebrows. This time, it was my turn to laugh. His smug face turned into one of confusion as I held my stomach in pain from the laughs, while tears formed in my eyes.

"You- huff- can run… at the speed of sound?!" I forced out as I calmed the giggles ready to burst from my mouth. He raised an eyebrow in non-amusement before nodding.

"I find that hard to believe!"

"Okay," he started, the smugness back in his voice, "If I can run around this track in less than a second," he thought for a moment, "You've gotta buy me dinner." he looked at me, a smirk that flashed his teeth directed my way.

I smirked back, "And if you can't?" his usual grin settled back onto his face.

"I'll buy."

I pondered the wager for a moment, wondering if the dude was trying to pull a move on me. I glanced at his face for a moment, taking in his cocky smile and eyes gleaming with arrogance, but I swear I saw a flash of kindness fly through them. I shook my head as the smirk reappeared on my face,

"Deal. Just let me set my watch and-" I felt a blast of wind that almost knocked me off my feet as my head snapped up. I saw a quick flash of blue zoom around the track before Sonic appeared out of nowhere in front of me, the smug smile on his face only inches from my shocked one.

"You owe me dinner, Ames." I stumbled back, almost falling on my butt the second time that day before Sonic wrapped an arm around my petite waist and pulled me up, his nose touching mine. Blush dusted across my cheeks before I pushed him away, dusting my tight under-armor shirt and padded pants off while keeping my eyes away from his. My ears perked up at his voice,

"Believe me now? They don't call me "Sonic" for nothing!" I looked up to his face again and hesitantly nodded sheepishly. That stupid grin never left his face.

"Well then, now that that's out of the way why don't you tell me about that red guy who was also with us?" he said, changing the subject as my cheeks returned to their normal color. I looked back at him,

"Oh, that was Knuckles. Him and Rouge are my two best friends-"

"Rouge?" he interrupted, looking at me in question.

"Yea, Rouge. She's on the cheerleading squad, one of the few girls who don't pick on me when I go into the girls' locker room. She usually protects me from the evil, gremlin bitches when they call me names, punch me in the nose and make me cry."

Sonic looked at me in concern and was about to say something before _I_ interrupted him, "I'm fine though. I usually take showers in the boys' locker room, they have a separate set of showers in the back I use. Most of the guys are like my family, so I don't really mind." He looked at me and smiled, the comfort that I was fine making a smile return to his face.

"Anyway, Knuckles is the strongest guy in the world! Well, in my opinion. He's got these super sharp spikes on his, well his… knuckles, so you really don't wanna get punched in the face with those babies. Knuckles has to where padding on the spikes during games so he doesn't kill anybody by mistake. Knuckles plays center, passes the ball to that jackass of a quarterback, Jet. Don't get involved with him, I have a feeling that you two wouldn't get along." Sonic raised and eyebrow, "Also, Knuckles is like the brother I never had along with Shadow. But Knuckles is easier to get along with, more of a hothead, but easier to get along with."

"Cool, what about-" Sonic's eyes lightened up, "Hey look, cheerleaders!" I turned my head to face Sonic's distraction as true to his word, cheerleaders made their way onto the field.

"That's strange. A game just ended, why are they back on the field." Sonic asked me, turning his attention away from the girls to look at me.

I shrugged, "Their bitch of a cheer captain probably wasn't very happy with their routines today, so she gave them extra practice."

"Who's their cheer captain?"

I pointed over to a red fox with a big yellow bow resting on her orange locks, screaming and shouting at the other girls to get into their position.

"Huh, figures."

"Yep."

Suddenly I heard Sonic choke on his own spit, making me turn my head in his direction. His face looked like one of a lovesick puppy, his big green eyes wide and glimmering as he looked over at one of the girls on the squad.

"Woah, who- who's that?" He shakily pointed over to one of the girls, I couldn't make out who it was though.

"The white bat in the skimpy outfit? That's Rouge. Look, don't try your chances with her because she's trying to go for Knuckles. The bitch's got enormous boobs and the buffoon is still too oblivious to figure it out, idiot. I'm trying to help her out, but-"

"No! Not her! The really pretty chipmunk with the auburn hair," his green eyes sparkled in adoration, "She's beautiful."

I looked to where his eyes were set and saw the chick he was speaking lovingly about.

"Oh," I said a bit embarrassed about my rant, "That's Sally. She doesn't really care about me. W-well, not in a way that she wouldn't care if I died, more in the sense she isn't really bothered by me being on the football team. She's a nice girl."

I looked at Sonic, his eyes were lidded and his eyes looked glazed as if he were in a trance.

"I'm in love…" he whispered under his breath. I raised an eyebrow in amusement, looking from him to her as I snorted.

"I wouldn't try anything with her either. I always hear her gabbing about this guy on the team. His name's Monkey Kahn and she's absolutely in love with him. She's turned down every single guy for him and I don't really think you're an exception."

He was immediately snapped back from his trance as his head turned towards me. I looked back at him, the bored expression on my face countering the determined one on his.

"I'm gonna ask her out." He stated, as I face-palmed.

"Are you serious? Of course she's going to say no, you haven't even talked to her a day in your life. That's like you asking me out when you first saw me on the dirty floor of a locker room." I looked at him logically while his nose crinkled in disgust.

"No way, that's totally different. She isn't on a bathroom floor!" he responded, settling his eyes back to the brown chipmunk. I shook my head, placing my hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Look, Sonic, you're on the football team now, so I consider you a friend now no matter how annoyingly stupid you are. You're part of the family, so I care about you're feelings." Sonic gave me a disbelieving look, "I know that sounds weird coming from a chick you barely know, but we don't need a heartbroken sap on the team for half the season." I looked him straight in the eye as he looked back and smiled, eyes gleaming in appreciation. "So, please think logically about this." I finished as he nodded

"Yet, you're still going to ask her out though, am I right?" I said in a monotone, looking at the boy with a knowing face. He smiled cheekily and nodded rapidly, his quills and ears bouncing up and down.

I sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to buy you dinner _and_ two gallons of ice-cream."

He looked at me questionably and raised an eyebrow, "Ice-cream?"

"It's a girl thing, you'll figure out soon enough. It... it makes you feel better." I answered with another sigh as he just shrugged and made his way over to the practicing cheerleaders. I shook my head in remorse.

...

"She said her sights were already set on somebody!" he said glumly, staring into his giant carton of ice-cream. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Didn't I say she was into Monkey Khan?! I warned you, but you, being the egotistical bastard you are, went and asked the girl out anyway."

He looked up at me with wide and sad eyes, "Hey, I'm still sensitive. And anyway, I'm just reminding you, you're lashing out and being a bitch again." He turned back to the football game we were watching and shoved in another mouthful of cookie dough ice-cream.

I fumed, glaring at the blue hedgehog. His shirt was off, showing his muscular body, and he was wearing a pair of sweatpants. I walked over to where he sat and stood in front of him. There, I kicked his socked feet off my coffee table and glared angrily at him, hands on my hips as he shoved in another mouthful.

"You're blocking the TV," he said ice- cream dripping from the side of his mouth, "I'm trying to watch the game."

"Get up off you're ass. You've spoken to the girl only once and you're acting as if you were in a one-year relationship! So, stop being a baby because there are other fish in the sea!" I growled at him, trying to be intimidating in my tank- top and fuzzy, bunny, pajama pants.

He sniffed and looked up at me, "You're my friend, right?" he asked, suddenly and off-topic, while stirring the contents left in his carton.

"You're sitting on my couch in you're pajamas that I bought, eating the ice-cream I also bought and complaining about your love life. I think this about as close as we're gonna get." I answered, raising an eyebrow and beginning to get impatient on what he was trying to lead onto.

"W-well, would you do me a favor and help me win Sally's heart?" he asked, looking down sheepishly at his ice-cream.

My eyes widened in surprise. Okay, I had only just met this guy today and we had become close. After his rejection and humiliation in front of the cheerleading squad, I pulled him away and ignored the shouts of threats from most of the cheerleaders. We both wallowed in our problems afterwards as I took him out to dinner as promised. We talked and got to know each other, both of us finding comfort in each other's presence. Then, we went to a gas station where I got him two gallons of ice-cream of his choosing and a pair of sweatpants I got him for comfort. Then, we came back to my place where he put on the sweatpants and me, my pajamas, and watched a football game. Now, he's asking me to formulate a plan to win the "girl of his dreams"? I looked at his pleading, glittering, emerald-green orbs and smiled a small smile in defeat.

"Fine."

He shouted a "yes" and jumped up from the couch. Pulling me against his hard chest and abs in appreciation. I swallowed nervously and blushed, giving in and wrapping my small arms around his waist.

This was going to be a long year.

**How was it? Did you guys like it? I hope people have read this and i'm not just making this because. Anyway, i would really appreciate a review, even if its just one. Thank you for reading and i'll start the next chapter!**


End file.
